Avengers Assemble
by Gage39
Summary: While out eating schwarma Tony tries to convince the others to join the Avengers while Natasha tries to convince a guilt ridden Clint to join as well.


Avengers Assemble

* * *

Two hours after they had defeated the last of Loki's army six very exhausted and extremely hung "superheroes" all sat around a table in a relatively unscathed restaurant, staring at their empty plates. "I'm still hungry," Tony announced, finally breaking the silence. "Anybody want seconds?" he asked and was immediately bombarded by requests. Even the slightly aloof Dr. Bruce Banner joined in. The only people at the table that were notably silent were S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Natasha Romanoff and her partner, Clint Barton. Neither one of them had said much and, in return, the others hadn't said anything to them either.

Captain America, or Steve Rogers as he was more commonly known, felt strangely guilty. It wasn't Clint's fault that Loki had brainwashed him yet everyone was acting as if it was, sneaking surreptious glances at him in Bruce's case or, in Tony's case, outright staring at him. Judging by the way Clint stared resolutely at the floor and the way Natasha alternated between smiling worriedly at him and glaring at the others, Steve suspected that they had noticed as well.

Thor, who was completely oblivious to everything that was going on around him, continued eating with gusto. Halfway through his third plate he happened to glance up just in time to see Natasha deliver a perfectly well-aimed death glare or Tony who didn't seem to be the least bit fazed by it. Clint was still staring at the tops of his black boots that rested on the edge of Natasha's chair while Steve and Bruce alternated between looking at the quiet archer and watching the silent stare-off between Natasha and Tony. "What did I miss?" the Asgardian asked, startling all of them. Even Clint looked up, allowing Thor to catch a glimpse of all the self-loathing in the man's blue eyes before he looked back down again. "Did I miss anything?" Thor repeated firmly, resolving to corner the archer and have a few words with him regarding Loki and his brainwashing.

"Nothing!" Tony said brightly as he turned to face the entire group. "In fact, I was just about to propose a toast. To the Avengers!" they all raised their glasses except for Clint who reluctantly raised his but only after Natasha gave him a look, then each took a drink before setting the glasses back down. "Now," Tony announced. "I have something that I want to discuss with you guys. And Natasha of course," he added as an afterthought. Curious everyone, even Clint looked up briefly, turned to face the billionaire who was now standing, albeit swaying ever so slightly from lack of sleep and the consumption of too much alcohol. "Today we accomplished together what none of us could have done alone; we took down Loki (no offense, Thor) (none taken), we kicked his Asgardian butt and we also showed the entire galaxy what Earth can do…" he was interrupted by, off all people, Clint Barton.

"They'll be back you know," Barton's voice was low, serious.

"The aliens?" Tony snorted. "If they're smart then they'll stay in space, where they belong."

Clint shook his head. "They are smart. That's why they'll come back."

"But if they're smart then why would they come back?" Bruce wanted to know.

"Because they're stupid," Tony interrupted, glaring at Clint who shrank back even as Natasha placed a comforting hand on his knee while she sent Tony yet another glare.

"Should I be keeping score?" Bruce felt obligated to ask.

"I don't know," Steve shrugged. "But if you are going to keep score then I suggest you hurry. I have a feeling that whatever he's going to say next it will earn him a lot more," he advised. Bruce nodded then pulled out a notebook and pen and began writing furiously.

"As I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted," Tony continued, wondering what Bruce was writing that made him giggle. "We made a pretty good team out there today and I don't think we should go our separate ways." That definitely got everyone's attention for they all gaped at him, mouths wide in shock. Pleased that they were all listening to him Tony pushed on eagerly. "Why don't we stay the Avengers…permanently? I have a large, airy mansion that just needs a little work…"

"A little work?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, a lot of work," Tony admitted. "But, anyway, after it's been fixed we can all move in. That way we'll always be nearby when the city needs us. Well what do you think?" he spread his arms wide then frowned when he realized that no one had answered him. "Uh guys?" no answer. They merely continued staring ahead thoughtfully. "Guys?" Tony sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll do this the hard way. Thor? What do you think?"  
"Well," Thor began. "First I must say thank you for your kind invitation. But I fear that I must decline your invitation. At least until after my brother Loki has been sentenced. After that, if I am not needed in Asgard, then I will return to Earth and accept your offer. If it is still open that is," he added.

Tony smiled. "It's always open," he assured the demi-god. "Bruce?"

The scientists hesitated. On one hand this was the opportunity of a lifetime; Tony Stark was one of the most brilliant scientists that had ever lived and he was offering Bruce access to his laboratory. It was the dream of a lifetime and one of Bruce's that he had always longed for. But, on the other hand, it was far too dangerous for them. For any of them. 'The other Guy' didn't like laboratories and he wasn't too overly fond of the Avengers either even if he had saved Tony's life. He was going to shake his head; decline but then he happened to catch a glimpse of Clint Barton. He looked so…so much like himself that Bruce discovered he couldn't refuse Tony's offer. If he, if the Hulk, had no chance to make up for everything that they had done then what chance did Barton have? What chance did any of them have, really? "Yes," he said, unknowingly surprising everyone and giving Clint just the tiniest sliver of hope.

"Cap?"

Steve sat there and thought. And as he thought he looked around the table at each one sitting there. Code names sprang into his head only to be replaced by names and character observations. Iron Man. Tony Stark. A self-centered billionaire who was willing to sacrifice his privacy in order to provide a home for social outcasts that had just saved the world. Prince of Thunder. Thor. He hadn't hesitated to take down his brother in order to save his newfound home. He was a very loyal, very trustworthy friend, warrior, brother. The Hulk. Dr. Bruce Banner. The man who had created a monster while trying to re-create the 'perfect soldier'. The same man who had unleashed his beast in order to save the world. Black Widow. Natasha Romanoff. The perfect female assassin. Tall, slender, beautiful…she knew how to use her body as a tool and didn't seem to mind. Yet, hidden deep within her, was a fierce loyalty, one which manifested itself in the way that she stayed close to Clint, occasionally gripping his fingers and squeezing them. Her partner. Hawkeye. Clint Barton. It was a rather strange partnership Steve had to admit, but it was also an effective one. Clint was the best marksman Steve had ever seen (and that was saying something) and yet he hadn't killed Loki when he had had the chance. Instead he had glanced at Thor then lowered his bow. It was at that point Steve realized that, despite everything that Loki had done to him, Clint Barton was not a killer. Judging by the self-loathing and guilt pouring off the archer Steve suspected that (much like Natasha) Clint kept his feelings to himself. And then there was him. Captain America. Steve Rogers. The first Avenger. The man who was trapped in a moment of time that had ended seventy years ago. But these people sitting around the table, they had given him a purpose, a reason to fight, to live. "Yes," he said at last. "I'll join the Avengers."

Tony smiled, looking oddly pleased then turned to the master assassins. "Natasha?"

Instead of answering the redhead turned to Clint and began speaking in a foreign language. Make that languages, Steve mentally corrected after hearing both German and Russian along with several other languages that he didn't recognize. "Are they speaking Pig Latin?" Tony asked in amazement.

Bruce shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "But that was definitely Hungarian."

"I was not aware that Midgardians had mastered all of our languages," Thor looked impressed.

"Do you understand what they're saying?" Tony asked eagerly. At Thor's nod he said, "Can you tell us what they're saying?"

Thor hesitated then reluctantly nodded. "Yes," he sighed. "I could tell you but I don't think I will. If they had intended for us to hear what they were saying then they would not have gone to all the trouble of using a different language."

"Then how do you know what they're saying?" Steve wanted to know what Tony crossed his arms and smiled triumphantly.

"If you recall from your history lessons it said that we visited Earth many times, bringing with us many wondrous gifts and languages."

"So what you're saying is that, basically, you know every language on Earth, correct?" Tony asked.

After considering Iron Man's words for a few minutes Thor nodded once more. "Yes that is correct," he confirmed.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Natasha asked, turning to face her partner.

Clint shrugged. "I don't know; what do you think?"

Natasha sighed in exasperation. "Clint…" she began.

"It's a good offer; a really good one. You should accept it," he said quietly.

"Don't you mean 'we'?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, I mean you," he corrected.

Natasha looked at him for a second then let out a short laugh. "If you think, even for just one second, that I'm joining without you then you're crazy."  
"What if they don't want me to join?" Clint inclined his head towards the other four people at the table that were watching them.

Natasha spared them a glance then turned back to face her partner. "Then neither one of us will join," she declared then her face softened. "Clint," she whispered, gently taking his face in her hands. "It wasn't your fault. Loki was the one responsible for everything. They know that and they don't blame you; just like I don't blame you."

"But I tried to kill you," he tried to turn his head but Natasha wouldn't' let him.

"Look, Clint, Erik Selving managed to install a trapdoor in Loki's doomsday device while he was under Loki's spell…" her voice trailed off when she saw even more guilt and shame appear on his face. In an attempt to rectify what she had just said Natasha hurriedly continued. "You might not have built a trapdoor, Clint, but you didn't kill me. You and I both know perfectly well that if Loki had had complete control over you there is no way whatsoever that I would still be alive." She smiled at him in an attempt to make him feel better. To her relief Clint smiled back. It didn't even begin to compare to his real smile but Natasha figured that she would take what she could get. "So what do you say? Want to join the Avengers with me?"

Clint hesitated. Natasha could see the indecision wavering in his blue eyes. She tensed and only allowed herself to relax once Clint had reluctantly nodded. "Sure," he sighed. "Why not? It's either that or go visit a shrink," he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"No shrinks," Natasha agreed with a smile. She then turned to face the others and said, "Clint and I accept your offer."

Tony blinked, looking surprised then quickly recovered. "Okay," he said. "Well I guess that saves me the trouble of having to ask twice." He raised his glass once more. "To the Avengers!"

"To the Avengers!" everyone else echoed loudly as they too raised their glasses. "To the Avengers!"

* * *

The End…

A/N: Hope you guys like this story. I wrote like two weeks ago while I was on vacation and today was the first day that I actually had a chance to sit down and type it. Want more? Let me know. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
